Go Go Nana Ni San Ni Rei
Go Go Nana Ni San Ni Rei (五五七二三二〇, means 5572320), is a Japanese band consisting of eight junior high school students, with three drummers and five guitarists.Official Site (Archived) The group identity is revealed to be the idol group Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku.Natalie - 五五七二三二〇はエビ中だった！雨の新宿で“初ライブ” The group is made in commemoration of the 50th anniversary of Nissin Cisco's biscuit product Coconut Sable. Group Notes *The group is first introduced on March 4, 2015, as a "mysterious skilled rock band" with three drummers and five guitars. Its members were obscuring their identities and faces in the promotional pictures and video.Tokyo Girls Update - Astonishingly Skilled Girls’ Band 5572320 Reveal MV for "Hanseiki Yuutousei" But Not Their Identity The group is described as the group that plays the massive heavy music and has high performance skills that far exceeds the level of junior high school students. *In their first live concert in March 19, 2015, it was then revealed that the group is actually Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku, which was suspected by most fans around twitter and youtube. The group is made in commemoration of the 50th anniversary of Nissin Cisco's biscuit product Coconut Sable. *The name "Go Go Nana Ni San Ni Rei", or 5572320, is a goroawase wordplay to "Coconut Sable" (5=ko 5=ko 7-na 2=tsu 3=sa 2=fu 0=re) History On March 4, 2015, it was announced that a 8 member of junior high school "mysterious skilled rock band" Go Go Nana Ni San Ni Rei would make their major debut with Sony Music on March 25, 2015. The official site was opened and the short version of their debut single Hanseiki Yuutousei music video was published in Sony Music Japan youtube channel. The sudden announcement of the group was creating a buzz on the internet.Tokyo Girls Update - Making a Monster: A Look into the Studio of Heavy-Hitting School Girls’ Band 5572320 During Practice The official channel uploaded the making video on March 11, 2015, which shows the members are practicing and were beginners with rock band instruments. On March 19, 2015, the group held a surprise performance in Tokyo Shinjuku Station Square, in the opening event of Nissin Cisco Coconut Sable 50th Anniversary campaign. Go Go Nana Ni San Ni Rei was then officially revealed as Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku members and the group is chosen as the representative of Coconut Sable's image change, just as Ebichu expressed the desire to change through taking up guitars and drums.5572320 Tokyo Gils Update - Invades Shinjuku for Their 1st Public Performance of “Hanseiki Yuutousei”!Official Site Mirei Hoshina declared that their goal was for the song Hanseiki Yuutousei to be downloaded 10 million times. Members While it was already revealed that the members are from Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku, the official site says they refrain from publishing any information about individuals. The members were practicing for the instruments in two months. Discography **2015.03.25 Hanseiki Yuutousei (Digital Download) Trivia *The group still retains the "junior high school" theme of Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku. *Despite having no bassist, the bass line can be heard in the song Hanseiki Yuutosei. References External Links *Official Website *Official Coconut Sable 50th Anniversary Website *Official Sony Entry *Official Ebichu Website Navigation Category:Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku Category:Alter egos Category:Subunits